Physical
by Lady Inusaki
Summary: Hakudoshi and Kanna are two normal high school students who happen to be best friends and in love. But, like most teenagers, they cannot articulate their feelings. What happens when they're spend a night alone at Kanna's house? Lemon! My first story...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape or form, no matter how hard I wish it were so.**

Alright, this is my first fic, so please have mercy on me! Kindly inform me of my faults.

* * *

Kanna sat in her seat, alone in the classroom. She liked it that way; the mayhem of her fellow classmates rubbed her the wrong way. She flipped her shoulder-length hair, each snowy strand glimmering in the sunlight. Her bottomless black eyes revealed nothing of her emotions. Not that she felt much, anyway. It was surprising, considering her father. Naraku Onigumo wasn't exactly the most calming influence. But maybe that's why the way she was; perhaps she simply rebelled against her parent.

Of course, Kanna assumed that to be true, for it was the most logical choice. Besides this slight rebellion, she was an ideal daughter. She was kind, reserved and smart, qualities her father valued. But sadly she wasn't popular; in fact, she had no friends. Scratch that; she had _one_ friend: Hakudoshi. He was so popular and so handsome, funny and charming. He was a good athlete; he got good grades (with the constant aid of Kanna), and so very kind (at least to everyone _but_ her). Everyone adored him, especially – and secretly – Kanna.

It wasn't always like that, though. When they were younger, their positions had been reversed. While she hadn't been Miss Congeniality, she had had friends. Hakudoshi hadn't any but her, and he had been picked on. Kanna had stood up for her friend, protected him. She'd always been there when he needed her, and vise versa. Now, though, he didn't need her help in any way, shape or form. And to be honest, there wasn't anything he could really do for her. Well, there _was,_ but he wouldn't be willing.

She sighed wistfully. She had loved him all her life, but she'd been in love with him since they were in sixth grade. One day, she'd glanced over at him and realized how appealing his lavender eyes were. And she'd admired the way the sun sparkled on his pale violet hair and how it struck his face at such an angle that he didn't appear quite human; he seemed to be a fallen angel. Her heart had begun to hammer; her body had flushed with warmth, and a new knowledge had crept into her mind.

He was her one and only.

Oh, but why could he not feel the same? That was her greatest wish, one she knew deep down would never happen. He dated only the most beautiful girls in school, not shy, mousy chits. Even if he did look her way, some cheerleader would get in the way and distract him. Again, she sighed and glanced out the window.

It was still so very early, though there was an unusually large amount of students roaming the premises. The sun was rather low in the sky, but thankfully it was on the other side of the building. On her side, the sky was a rich cobalt, quickly lightening to a pale blue. She stared at the azure abyss, lost in her thoughts, so she did not hear the footsteps.

Suddenly, Hakudoshi's face was right in front of hers, extracting small shriek. He grinned, and Kanna said tartly, "That was not nice, Haku."

He just kept on smiling. He leaned his hip against her desk, his close proximity making her heart pound fiercely. "When have I ever been nice?" he asked, dragging her attention back to the conversation.

She gave him a wry smile. "Never." That was a lie; when they'd been children he'd been the most darling of boys. She sighed a third time and glanced down at her little hands. Hakudoshi was tall, almost six foot, while she was about five two. He was a god, and she was a little wren.

Still smiling his perpetual smile, he looked at her with warm eyes. "What's for dinner tonight?" Besides being friends, they were also neighbors. And he liked to forget where he lived.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "I dunno."

He pretended to pout. "You won't tell me just 'cause you don't want me over."

She shivered slightly. His voice was so faintly husky; every time he spoke to her, she felt a tingle and had a hard time ignoring the images his mere voice invoked. "That's not true," she chided. "Who else would I beat in Scrabble?" Strangely, they shared a love for the game, though neither were very good spellers.

This time, he rolled his eyes. He placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me."

She grinned. "Aw, poor baby," she teased, "should I kiss it and make it better?"

He suddenly leaned close to her, his face oddly intense. "Would you?" he said softly, his lavender eyes staring intently into her midnight ones.

She blushed. Her throat wouldn't work, and she couldn't breath. She just stared wide-eyed at Hakudoshi, in shock.

He laughed. "Relax, Kanna!" he said, slapping her on the back. "I was just messin' around." He shook his head, his eyes twinkling.

She scowled. "That wasn't funny," she said stiffly. _I should have known, _she thought to herself, irritated. It was her own fault that now she was beyond embarrassed.

He squatted down next to her. "Jeez, Kan, can't you take a joke?"

She looked down at her hands, silent. "I…it's…"

One of his hands covered hers. Though she couldn't see him, she knew concern was in his eyes. "What's wrong, Kanna? You've been acting stranger and stranger…"

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I can't tell you," she whispered sadly.

He stared into her eyes. "Cannot or will not?" he softly countered.

"Both."

They looked at each other for a long time. She tried to keep him from seeing, but she had the horrible feeling that he could see her inter-most thoughts. Of course, he knew her like no other did, so it shouldn't surprise her.

"Is it a boy?" he asked her abruptly.

She nodded slightly. "Yes." He'd never figure it out. As much as she loved him, she wasn't oblivious to his faults. And one of them is blissful oblivion to her. Yes, he noticed her – they were friends – but even something as simple as a hair cut eluded him.

"Who?" he inquired, curious.

She smiled slightly. "Someone you know, but I won't tell you who."

He scowled. He knew a lot of people naturally, but he didn't know her type; gossiping over their crushes had been an unspoken "no-no" topic. "Tell me," he insisted. "Maybe I can hook you two up."

Now Kanna outright laughed. "I doubt it. It's quite obvious he's not interested in me, nor will he ever be." She shook her head, smiling.

He took back his hand, much to her dismay, and thrust it threw his hair, muttering about "stubborn women." He sighed and glanced at her. "You really ought to tell me," he said. "At least then I could talk some sense into him."

She doubted that if the object of her affections had been another guy that he'd merely "talk" to the boy. "Whatever, Haku." Suddenly the bell rung; Kanna hadn't realized how much time had elapsed. "See you later." She began to pull out her things as the teacher finally found his way to the room.

Hakudoshi stared at her for a moment. "Don't think we aren't done talking," he informed her and left.

* * *

Kanna had managed to avoid Hakudoshi all day. It was a relatively easy task, as they had no classes together and the librarians took pity on her and allowed the somber girl to eat lunch in library. She didn't even have to see him on the bus because she impulsively decided to walk home. When she got there, she found a note in the kitchen.

_Kanna, _

_I'm sorry, but there was an urgent matter at the company, and I had to leave immediately. I'll be gone several days, and I will call you tonight with specifics. If you have any problems, Kagura promised to make herself available._

Love, Papa

Her elder sister hadn't lived home for several years and didn't particularly like being around her sister. But the dark haired woman was good at keeping her word, and if Kanna needed her, then Kagura would be there.

Sighing, Kanna went to the fridge and searched for something to snack on. When she finally emerged, she had a soda in her hand and some cheese. Nibbling on the small block, she padded into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She tucked her feet beneath her then settled back. After she made herself comfortable and was about to turn on the television, a loud pounding echoed throughout the house.

Muttering obscene things about idiots beneath her breath, she got up and stomped to the door. She got on her tiptoes and peered out the peephole. When she saw familiar lavender eyes, she called out, "No one's home!"

Hakudoshi leaned close, as if he could see her. "For some reason, I doubt it," he responded.

Kanna opened the door to allow him in. He walked into the house with his usual swagger and grinned at her. Shutting the door, she teased, "I dunno if you ought to be here… Papa left for something important, and I have no sitter."

He gave her a feral grin. "Do you fear for your safety?" He allowed his eyes to trail down her body. "Or maybe it's your virtue?"

Her breath caught, and her heart pounded. She forced herself to relax and laugh. "You don't have what it takes," she said haughtily and sashayed back into the living room.

He was right on her heels. "I don't, huh?" At her nod, he muttered, "We'll see about that." Shivers went up her spine, but they weren't ones of fear. No, anticipation hummed through her veins, and she felt arousal flow through her. She desperately fought those immoral feelings; he mustn't see! She glanced behind her and rolled her eyes, which caused the pale boy to chuckle.

They both sat on the couch at a comfortable distance and watched some television. Kanna was sitting with her legs under her and her arms resting on one of the couch's armrests; her head was lying on her arms. Hakudoshi had his arms behind his head and his legs stretched out. He appeared to be focused on the moving screen, but in truth he was watching Kanna from the corner of his eye.

Around six, she yawned and stood, stretching. "Gotta make dinner," she grumbled as she stalked to the kitchen. She began to pull out ingredients but stopped when Hakudoshi put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's order pizza," he suggested. "I'll buy." She nodded in acquiesce, and he proceeded to call it in. After what seemed like forever but was really about forty-five minutes, the pizza arrived. As soon as the door shut, they fell on it like starving madmen, fighting over every slice.

When finally the appetites had been assuaged, they lay boneless on the couch. When it neared eight, Kanna finally said, "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but you gotta get gone."  
He pretended to pout. "That's not fair," he whined. "I wanted to spend the night."  
Her pulse leapt, and arousal returned. They had often had sleepovers, and even now they occasionally spend the night over at one another's house. But…alone? She shook her head. "No, no… Papa's not here, nor Kagura…. It wouldn't be proper," she said in an almost whisper.

He grinned, lifting his heads. "I promise nothing 'H!'" His lowered his voice. "Unless you want me to…?"

"No!" she all but shouted, her hands flying to cover her ears as if to deny that he had said anything at all.

"C'mon, Kan, don't be a prude," Hakudoshi said cajolingly.

"No," she said stubbornly.

The playing atmosphere suddenly vanished as he turned serious and looked out the window. The corners of his mouth tightened. "Mom's…out."

His mother, to the world, seemed to be an honest, hardworking widow trying to support her beloved son. To the slums, she was Kyoki, the wild temptress who could always be found prowling around the raunchiest of places. The woman knew the Red Light District like the back of her hand. But it wasn't as if was a particularly bad mother; she provided for her son, made sure he had all he needed. She just lacked the ability to care properly. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. Hakudoshi had cried many times on her shoulder, unbeknownst to the rest of the world. Kanna suspected her father knew everything, but he must had sensed that his intervening wouldn't have helped anything. "Alright, you can stay," she said softly. "You can sleep in the guest room or on the couch. Whichever you prefer."

"The guest room," he replied, the grin back in place. "No offense, but your couch ain't all that comfortable."

She laughed, relaxing. "Excellent choice, Haku."

* * *

The next day progressed much as the previous one day had, though with the exception of Kanna and Hakudoshi's awkward conversation. She saw him once in the hall, flirting with the beautiful Rin. Of course, everyone knew that Rin and Kohaku were totally a couple, though it wasn't official. Until it was, though, Hakudoshi would put the moves on the naïve girl.

The jealousy that had speared through her came nowhere near to how much pain she felt. Lord, she loved him fiercely, but he'd never be hers. One day he'd get married, have babies, and she'd be one the sidelines, silently dying.

She tried to shake off her melancholy and act normal. For the most part, she'd say she succeeded, but her calm demeanor wouldn't last for long. She thanked her lucky stars that it was Friday, and that meant no school for two days.

Naraku had called the previous night and told his daughter that he'd be back Tuesday. She missed her Papa desperately; he was her rock, and now he wasn't there. They could talk on the phone, but it wouldn't be the same.

She was walking home when a car drew up beside her. The window rolled down, and she recognized several jocks from her school. They flirted with her – really, she thought it was more like heckling - but she ignored them. Soon they began to become annoyed, not that Kanna cared. They sped up and parked ahead of her. Uneasy, she stopped and glanced around. Few people were out, and no one was near her. She looked back at the boys. They didn't get out of their car; it was as if they were waiting for her.

Taking a deep breath, she held her head up and strode past them. They yelled at her and said things that made her blush, but she tried to ignore them. The driver got out of the car and grabbed her arm. Without thinking, she swung her book bag and hit him in the head. Hard. He tried to duck, but she caught him in the temple. He staggered, and his hold on her loosened. She broke away and began to run. Curses erupted behind her, and she heard the car start. Panicked, she ran blindly until she hit what felt like a wall.

Slowly, she lifted her head and blinked up at the "wall." "Kanna, what the hell are you doing?" Hakudoshi asked. "You're running like the devil's after you."

She nearly crumpled at his feet, and tears threatened. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him as she began to tremble. "S-s-some boys w-were b-bugging me," she gasped, "and I h-h-hit one, and they were g-g-gonna ch-chase me." She struggled not to burst into tears.

He looked over her head but didn't see anyone. He glanced back at the girl in his arms. Her nearness did strange things to him, but mostly he wanted to beat the shit out of whoever made her so scared. "Shh, shh, it's okay," he crooned. "You're safe."

She looked up at him with wide black eyes. "Take me home, please."

He had complied and took Kanna to her house. He pushed her onto the couch then went about making her some soup. She was better but still a little pale. They didn't do anything, but it was what could have happened that frightened her.

Why her? She couldn't understand that. No one actively searched for her, and there were pretty girls than her. Perhaps they'd thought she'd be easy or at least an easy _target_. She shook slightly and gasped.

Hakudoshi couldn't stand it; watching her in so much pain nearly killed him. He ached to hold her, to comfort her, but he was scared she'd push him away. Then she whimpered, and he lost. He moved over next to her and pulled the girl in his arms. She stiffened, but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him. She shuddered but made no other movement. They lay like that for a while, neither talking.

Then silently, he tilted her chin up. She stared back at him, unblinking, her dark eyes huge. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. She trembled but not in fear this time. Shyly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and swept her lips with his tongue. She gasped and shook again.

He held her head with his hands, manipulating her movements. He ravished her mercilessly with his tongue and lips. After a while, he lifted his mouth from hers, causing a mew of protest from her. He trailed a hot trail across her cheek and to her ear. He nibbled on it before attacking her neck. The soft noises she made encouraged him, letting him know that she was enjoying every bit of it. "Haku!" she moaned, using the nickname he loved so much.

His hands slid from her head and down her back. One hand circled her torso and came to rest under her breast. Her heart thudded against his chest, and her breathing was harsh. While he still worked his magic on her neck, the curious hand cupped her breast, rubbing her nipple. She gave a ragged moan and pushed against him. Then he delved inside shirt and bra to better stroke her. She whimpered, chanting his name.

His other hand freely roamed her body, touching her in places she never dreamt he would. It stopped low on her belly, and she caught her breath in anticipation. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her legs and off. He touched her whisper-soft, making her squirm. He could feel her heat and wetness through her panties, and it pleased him. Not wanting to deny her or himself, he pulled her panties off, tossing them on top of her jeans. She panted and stared at him with hot eyes. Keeping eye contact, he gently, almost hesitantly touched her.

Her eyes closed, and she threw back her head, arching. His touch became more insistent, rubbing her clitoris and shallowly probing her. She trembled and cried out her pleasure, much to his delight. He'd continued his assault on her neck but decided to step it up a notch. Suddenly, he whipped her shirt over her head then unhooked her bra. They joined her jeans and panties on the floor. She was unbuttoning his shirt, their arms tangling together. She threw it away, and her hands explored his chest.

He returned to her but not to her neck. This time his mouth glided over her snowy skin, leaving her on fire wherever he went. Finally, he reached his destination. His mouth closed over one tender nipple, causing her to cry out. His hand continued to play with her clitoris while his other teased her other breast. She made the most wonderful sounds, and he strained against his pants. Abruptly, she stiffened and began to climax. He pleasured her through it, and she nearly screamed with delight. Slowly, she came back to Earth, panting and slick with perspiration. Hakudoshi lifted his head and gave her a soft kiss then lifted himself off of her.

He stared down at her naked form before gently lifting her in his arms. He half expected her to protest, but she simply hooked her arms around his neck. He carried upstairs and into her room, a place he knew all too well. He laid her on her bed, both staring at one another. How long had he waited for this? he mused. How many nights had he dreamt about her? _Too long,_ he thought wryly. He'd loved her since they were kids, but that was the innocent love of friends. When he'd matured, though, he saw her as what she was: a beautiful, desirable woman.

That was four or five years ago; now he was seventeen, but not much had changed. His love for her was as ardent as when he was thirteen, but he was no closer to confessing than he had been then. He sighed; things were so damn confusing. But for now, at least, they were together, and he didn't want to waste a single second.

Kanna looked into his eyes, seeing how his emotions were riotous, changing rapidly. She wanted to move, but his lavender gaze rendered her immobile. What was he thinking? she wondered. He was probably scrutinizing her body and finding her lacking. She chagrined at the thought and moved to cover her breasts with her arms. His eyes became bright with something akin to anger but he said softly, "Don't."

She froze then slowly returned her arms to her side. He looked at her a moment longer before letting out a breath. "You're beautiful," he said and smiled. She blinked back tears at the simple sediment and smiled back. She'd never thought she was – knew she wasn't – but at that moment she allowed herself to believe she was.  
Then, in a blink of the eye, he stripped off his pants and boxers, tossing them carelessly on the floor. She stared at his blatant desire for her, and her cheeks turned a dull red. He laughed, and her heart melted. She smiled tenderly at him as her eyelids drooped slightly, giving her a sultry look. She looked incredibly tempting, laying there slightly akimbo but with her secrets masked in darkness. Her breasts jiggled faintly with each breath, her pebble-hard nipples bobbing up and down.

Hakudoshi had never seen anyone more beautiful than Kanna in that moment. He'd fantasized about her, but reality was so much better. What had taken him so long to get to this moment? Fear, probably. Fear of rejection, fear that she'd say, "Haku, you're like a brother to me." Now, however, he knew he was wrong. And he had never been happier because of it.

He climbed on top of her, his hips forcing her legs apart. His penis nudged at her, and he groaned when he felt that initial brush. She made a strangled noise as her legs inched up to clasp about his waist. He sank heavily on her, his forehead resting against hers. They stared at each other silently. "Say yes," he whispered, "please."

Slowly, she nodded. He breathed a sigh of release as he gently pushed into her. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing deeply. He gradually completed their union, relieved she lacked a hymen. She had been tense beneath him, but when no pain came she relaxed and opened her eyes. They smiled at each other, savoring the tender moment. Then Hakudoshi sat up and, smiling, began to thrust. He was gentle, loving, showing her what he felt with his body. Kanna responded delightfully, whimpering his name in a breathy voice that drove him insane. He became fevered, driving into her forcefully. She loved this wildness, though on some level it mildly frightened. But it was too good to resist, to stop. Suddenly she was both seized by fierce tremors. It felt even better than when Hakdoshi had serviced her earlier. She was flying, soaring!

He felt her body stiffen and grip him almost painfully. Her cries of fulfillment aroused him beyond bearing, and after several more thrusts he emptied himself into her heaving body. He shouted hoarsely against her throat, desperately, as if he might fly apart. She held his, small spasms of orgasm gripping her at random.

Then it was quiet. He lifted himself off of her and lay beside her. They stared at the ceiling for a long time before she said tentatively, "Haku?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Silence reigned for a moment while an emotional Hakudoshi tried to convey his own feelings. "I love you, too," he said thickly as he dragged her back into his arms.


End file.
